Fire And Ice
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai’s affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi. Read And Review! !Complete!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire and Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

Tala's P.O.V

"I'm calling you at 3am and I'm Standing here right outside your door And I don' think that my heart can take much more"

Oh hello. Guess I should introduce myself right?

Well my name is Tala Ivanov. Yeah I bet you've heard of me. The captain of the Demolition Boys, the Russian team who tried taking over the world, and so on.

Well you know what? I never wanted to take over the world. It was all Boris's idea. The only reason I went along with it in the end was because I wanted to prove to Boris that I was as strong, if not stronger then his beloved Kai.

But then again, Kai _is _genetically perfect, and he always was better then me at everything he did. But I suppose that's one of the reasons I like him. Oh, there are lots of reasons as to why I like him but that's just one of the more important reasons. More on this later though.

Yeah, so truthfully I'm not actually all that evil, I was more manipulated by Boris and Voltaire then anything. So you can be rest assured, I'm not an evil psycho, I'm quite normal in fact.

I'm quite tall, at 5'7, and I have kinda wild red hair, with two thin bangs at the front. Yeah still have the same hairstyle. What can I say? It suits me. I got ice blue eyes, I really like my eyes, plus I've had lots of compliments on my eyes. My eye colour reminds me of Wolborg, he was the same colour almost.

I still have Wolborg, I just don't blade very much at all. I've officially retired from Beyblading, I think all of us have. I blade sometimes, by myself of course, but that's just to vent out some pent up energy.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the guys recently. After the whole Biovolt fiasco, me and the rest of my team made truce with all the other Beyblading teams and have been good friends ever since.

Most of them have gotten together with their significant other. Tyson's with Max, Rei's with Bryan, Ian's with Spenc, Michael's with Johnny, yeah I know that was surprising, Enrique's with Oliver (yeah Enrique managed to stop flirty with girls, and only _sometimes_ flirts with guys, much to the displeasure of Oliver) and the rest of the guys? I'm not too sure about them.

Ah so I bet you're wondering who I'm with right? I mean with my good looks I'd be guaranteed to have anyone I want right? But the sad thing is, although I've had many offers from people, the one person who I love is out of my reach. Ironic huh? Lady Luck never did like me much.

I bet your wondering who this person is? Well it's none other then the infamous captain of the Blade Breakers. Yeah that's right; it's Kai so you can close your mouths now. It isn't that surprising. I mean who wouldn't like him? There are so many good qualities about him, it's just that no one bothers to look that deep into him. Well no one apart from me of course.

But alas, he doesn't have any feelings for me. Hell, he'd probably kill me if he knew how I felt, or if he's in a good mood, he'd just hospitalise me for a while.

I finally managed to persuade him to let me share an apartment with him, saying that my work place was near his apartment and that I didn't have enough money to pay for an apartment all by myself. So I pay half the rent, and him the other. And we both normally take turns on the cooking and cleaning.

Speaking of which, I better start on the cooking! I think for today, I'll make Kai's favourite food, cheese lasagne. Last time I made this it didn't taste very nice, so I've been practising so it _should_ taste good this time.

When I'm cooking I always love to listen to the radio. I don't know why, it just helps me cook. Like right now, I'm listening to "3am" by Busted. Its probably one of the only songs I like of theirs. It kinda relates to me and my problems.

I'm calling you at 3am and I'm Standing here right outside your door And I don' think that my heart can take much more.

Yup those two lines. Because I don't think my heart can take much more of me hiding my feelings from Kai and acting all normal. But I must, because if I don't then what little friendship me and Kai have will be lost. And I treasure that friendship between us with all my heart. I couldn't bear for him to be angry with me. I just couldn't.

Oops! I better take the lasagne out of the oven before it burns! I wouldn't want this to get ruined. I wanted Kai to _like_ my cooking.

Speaking of Kai I just heard the door close which means he must be home. Well then, time for the show to begin!

"Hey Kai! How was your day?"

"Hn. Not very good. Dinner made?"

"Yeah it's on the table. Come on, let's eat."

Yeah that's Kai, straight to the point. Well I suppose he would be hungry, he _has_ just worked 10 hours and I bet he hasn't even had his lunch. I'm ok like that, I only have to work 7 hours. That's why I normally make dinner, its easier for me and Kai, and plus I wouldn't want Kai to cook as soon as he gets home, I wouldn't mind making dinner everyday for Kai just so that he could come home and have a hot dinner waiting there for him.

I hope he's noticed that I've made his favourite dinner especially today. But knowing him, he probably won't.

Oh well, at least he likes my cooking. Speaking of which I better go and eat mine before it gets cold. Off to dinner it is with Mr. Ice Prince Kai!

TBC.

Well, that's it! The first chapter done!

So what didja think? Was it good? Bad?

Whatever you think please write it in your review (if you'd be so kind as to review, for which I'd be extremely grateful for) and I'll try to improve it to the best of my capabilities!

Yeah I know, the ending was kinda abrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else!

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this!

And sorry for any spelling mistakes!

&Dark Kaizer Ken&


	2. Hurt

* * *

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Wow! I can't believe it! I actually got reviews! Thanks A LOT for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get reviews so thanks!

Well here's the next chapter, but I don't think it's as good as the first chapter. Well as always I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Title: Fire And Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

Hmm.. I wonder what's up with Tala. He made my favourite food today and he didn't burn it like last time! He must want something from me. Honestly, does he not think that I don't know what he's up to? He'd never go through all this trouble just to be _nice_. Yeah right! Him being nice is like me loving the world, which we all know is never gonna happen.

Mind you, it does taste nice; he must really want something big from me!

"Hey Tala." I ask him casually. After all, don't want him to think I've figured out his little plan right?

"Yeah Kai? Need anything?"

Why is he looking at me like that? He looking at me...nicely? I didn't even know he could be nice!

"Yeah actually, can I ask what you want from me? It's obvious that you want something as you've cooked my favourite food and it's not burnt. So what you want? Cash? Want me to do your chores?"

Might as well get straight down to the point. After all, I'm not the type of person that hides around bushes am I?

"N..no Kai. I just thought that you'd want to eat something nice today, that's all. I don't want any of your money or anything."

Wow, he didn't have to get so offended. Gosh if he was anyone else but Tala then I'd think I'd hurt him. But hey, it's Tala, like he's ever gonna get hurt. The guy's got it all made for him!

"Well... um I rented out this movie, called Oceans Eleven; I thought we could watch it. Sounds good. What do you say? Or have you got something planned?"

"Oh. Yeah sure I'll watch it."

Something seems off with Tala. Oh well, I'll get it out of him later. Right now, I think I'll eat my pasta!

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

I admit I'm hurt. I can't believe that Kai thinks I can't be nice. He really hurt me when he thought I wanted something from him. But then again he was right wasn't he? I do want something from him, something that he can never be able to give. I want his love, but I know he won't give that to me.

And he didn't have to say that remark about my cooking. I mean I didn't even have to make food for him! We could have had take out but nooo I wanted to make him pasta and what do I get? Him thinking this was a plan to get something off him!

Oh well, what's the point in dwelling over this? I can't get all sad every time he does something like this. I can't believe I cried a tear! But luckily for me, or unluckily, whichever mood I'm feeling in, he didn't notice it. I wish that sometimes, just sometimes he'd notice me a bit more. But he never does.

Imagine if Boris was still here, not that I liked him or anything, but I suppose he _was _the closest thing I had to a father figure. He'd be disgusted! Imagine that, Tala Ivanov, the best blader Balcov Abbey had to offer, the one who was trained to be emotionless, and have emotions only as anger, rage and revenge. Oh and never forget the matter of being self confident!

Imagine his shock when he learned that I, Tala was no longer the same emotionless blader, but was reduced to this, a weak almost crying state mentally just from a few cold words from Kai. Amazing isn't it? People really do change over time, hey if you don't believe me, look at me! I've certainly changed!

Gosh, I'm blabbering now aren't I? I better go now; Kai's probably waiting to put the movie on, probably thinking what's taking me so long.

As I was passing through the sitting room I noticed that the lights were off and the popcorn was already by the couch. Kai must really want to watch this; normally I'm the one who gets everything ready.

"Come on Tala, what are you waiting for, the end of the world?" Kai asked me sarcastically.

"No, the day you socialise with people!" I threw back, knowing I'd won this round.

"Ha ha, Mr. Funny Guy. Come on; let's just watch the movie, yea?"

"Yea, yea, come on then."

With that Kai immediately moved over on the sofa and I made my way and sat right next to him, leaning on him slightly.

We watched the movie like that mid-way, then I started to get really tired so I think I fell asleep, couldn't really remember much.

* * *

Kai P.O.V

Wow, this movie is pretty good, glad I took it off Bryan. Suppose this would be his type of movie, and he certainly wouldn't watch something shit, he's got good taste that one.

Looks like Tala's all tired out, I can see him trying to keep his eyes opened but it looks like a losing battle.

_Thump_

Oh great. He's fallen asleep. Right on top of me! I know he's my friend and everything but come on! Enough's enough!

"Oi Tala, get off me."

Gods, why ain't he waking up?

"Tala!" I yell more harshly, "Get off me, now!"

With that, I shoved him of me.

Stupid Tala ruined the best part of the movie! Gods, gonna have to rewind it now!

* * *

Tala P.O.V

What?

Why am I on the floor?

"Honestly Tala! Don't EVER lean on me! It's annoying! God! Hope you didn't drool on me as well! Ergh! Knowing you, you probably have as well! Well you can wash my top; because I'm not gonna touch it! Not after you've been drooling or what not over it!"

Wwwhat? I, I didn't do anything to him… why's he being so mean to me? I was just leaning on him………

Kai looked at Tala with disgust in his eyes as he took of his hoodie, leaving his tee on.

God… he didn't have to do that, I didn't even do anything to his hoodie, let alone drool on it!

God, why is he so cruel to me? I tried so hard to please him today as well!

Well then, he can forget it, I thought to myself as I slowly picked myself up off the ground, grabbing his hoodie, and muttering a quiet "I'll wash it" as I walked past him, my bangs thankfully covering my eyes, after all, we wouldn't want oh great master Kai to see me with tears in my eyes, would we? Hell, he'd probably have a heart attack.

I quickly walked to the laundry, and dumped his hoodie there and headed straight to my room and locked the door.

I crawled onto my bed in the dark without dressing and once again cried myself to sleep thinking "Is this what love really means?"

TBC

* * *

Erm.. yea…. Before u all complain, I know it's a REAL LAME chapter. I know, it so totally didn't come out the way I wanted it too! But hey, who said I could write well, yanno?

Sorry for the HUGE delay, been kinda busy with work and exams and stuff, plus a MAJOR block for ideas for this story, which is also why it isn't very good.

Hopefully, I'll make next chapter better then this one, and try to have the next chapter out quicker then this one! Anyway, I'd really appricate it if you could review, even if its to say how rubbish this chapter is, reviews motivate me more! Thank you!

**Thank you: **Reiven, for being my first reviewer!

And big thank you's to: **Rejiita, Shady Gurl, Werewolf Of Fire, Game-Kid17, Bra-Two, Diamond Gurl, Crystalline-Galux and Melody Chan **for reviewing!


	3. Distance

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire And Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Beep, Beep

Beeepp Beeepp

Beep-beep beep-beep

Argh, what is that? Oh yea, it's my stupid alarm. Argh, another day at work, oh joy.

I whip out my hand and smash it on the 'off' button on the alarm, and get up, yawning as I walk to the bathroom.

I get my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth for three minutes, my toothbrush's kinda cool like that, it has a timer on it! I know I'm acting kiddish but I was really excited when I first bought it, heh I remember Kai telling me to stop acting so immature and start acting my own age.

I look up to the mirror and see my tear stained face and slightly red eyes, and suddenly all of last nights happenings come back to me. Me making lasagna for Kai, Kai asking what I was up to, Kai and me watching the movie, Kai shouting at me for leaning on him and for 'ruining' his hoodie.

I close my eyes quickly, trying to prevent the onslaught of tears that suddenly appear, not wanting to cry again.

I'm a big boy now, something that Kai does and says to me shouldn't break me, make me so sad and weak, should it?

With that, I quickly start washing my face, rubbing at my face until it starts to hurt. I look up, satisfied that all the tears marks are gone. I then undress, and get into the show where I wash my hair carefully and then start to thoroughly cleanse my body clean.

After about twenty minutes I get out and wrap a towel around myself and trudge into my bedroom and to my walk-in closet and choose my pale blue shirt and black trousers to wear for today.

Once I'm dressed I go into the kitchen and put two pieces of bread in the toaster and put the coffee machine on. I can hear Kai in the shower now which means he'll be out in ten minutes, he's always faster then me, I take more care in my hair then he does.

Pop!

Toast is done! I get both pieces of toast, take out the margarine and two cups and try pouring the coffee in the cups and spread margarine over Kai's piece of toast all at once. I don't really like my toast with margarine, but Kai loves it. I put his coffee and toast on the table and proceed to the dining room/study room to eat mine.

Is it worth it? Is it worth all this trouble, all just for one person?

Yes, my mind seems to think.

But I'm tired of this, tired of hiding in the shadows, so to speak. I want to be free, soar high into the sky. I want to be _noticed. _I want Kai to know that I'm not the same as I used to be.

That's it. I have to be strong. I can't become a crying wreck every time Kai says or does something harsh towards me. I have to be strong. I can feel some of the training from Boris start to kick in. I must say, even though I hate his guts, his training did always help me when I needed it the most.

The old Tala is gone; prepare to say hi to the new Tala, the one who won't let any petty things affect him. Let's see how it feels to be the cold hearted bastard shall we Kai? After all, you must enjoy it, as you're like that to me most of the time.

With that, I get up, take my plate and cup and dump it in the sink and brush past Kai and get my keys and leave the flat without a goodbye to Kai.

I get into the car and start it off, not caring that Kai'll have no ride to work today. With that, I drive off.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

'What the hell?'

That was the first thought in my mind. The second went along the lines of

'What's got him in such a pissy mood?"

And finally, the third was,

"Holy fucking cow! That bastard took our car!"

As you can probably tell, today was NOT a good morning. Where shall I start? I wake up late, have to have a SUPER fast shower, and then find out my roommate's nicked the car! Argh!

Well, at least my breakfast's been made, if that's any consolation. Well, HE can pay for the taxi money cuz I sure as hell ain't paying for it.

I quickly change into my suit, and ring up a taxi service while trying to tie my laces up. Bad combination, trust me.

As I wait for the taxi to arrive I sit out on the porch with my toast and coffee, thinking over why Tala's been so moody this morning.

Nothing's coming to mind, I haven't borrowed anything of his, haven't ruined anything and I can't remember having doing anything to offend him.

Unless he's still annoyed over last night. In all respect, _I _should be the one annoyed; after all he did ruin _my _hoodie. He should be over it by now, hell I am, and he's a big boy right? Hope so, otherwise it'll just be like hanging out with Tyson 7 years back. Thankfully, he's more mature now. Which is good, cuz if he wasn't then I would have killed him.

Shit, taxi's here! I hope to god my taxi driver isn't who I think it is…

"Hey Kai! How are ya, bud?"

God, I was _hoping _it wasn't Max. I just can't deal with his hyperness this morning. Confused yet? Well, it's quite simple really. Max is in university right now, study psychology. Weird huh, wouldn't think our lil Maxie would do something like that. If you think that's surprising, then you should see what Tyson's studying. History and Social Cultures! Never would have pictured him studying that sort of thing. Well, as a part time job, he works in a taxi service thingy.

I think when we all split from the Blade Breakers; I started to look at Max, Kenny and even Tyson surprisingly, as little brothers. Ray, we were like best friends almost. We all still keep in contact; we all meet up once every month or two.

"Hey Max" I manage to force a weak grin on my face; I really can't be bothered with this. I grab my briefcase and head over and into the cab, thankfully, its black.

"How you been Kai? You look kinda frustrated, what's wrong?" Max asks me while starting the car.

I'm surprised he picked up on that, but I answer anyway.

"Oh it's nothing much, Tala just seems to be in a bad mood, and he took the car, which is why I hired a taxi." I reply.

"Oh". Max stops for a moment, clearly thinking. "You haven't done anything to upset him recently have you?"

"Nope, nothing that I can think of."

"Well, maybe he's just having a bad day", Max suggests.

"Yea maybe…" I can't help but think that maybe he _is _actually upset about last night.

"Well, here's your stop Kai!"

"Thanks Max", I say as I hand him the money.

"No prob Kai, ring me if you need someone to talk to, or if you want to meet up okay?" Max says while looking up at me in slight worry.

"Thanks Max, take care of yourself okay?"

"Sure. You too, well gotta go, duty calls!" Max grins and drives off.

I swear, some times that kid's too sweet for his own good.

With that I walk up to my workplace, thanking Max once again as I realized he managed to get me on time to work.

TBC

* * *

Wow, what a crummy place to end innit?

REALLY SOWWY for taking so long for this chapter, even though I said I'd be quicker. Sowwy!

Well, did you like the chapter? I won't blame you if you don't, I don't think it's good either.

But its all I could think of, honest!

I'll try and make next chapter longer and faster, and more interesting, okay?

Thanks to : **Aries1391, Bra-Two, TitanicBabe, Rejiita, Leafy2, FireanIce, Shady Gurl, Catseyes77, HimekoSukie, Kammyh, Crystalline-Galux, WhateverGirl, Melanie, Shadow Sentinel, Niara, Sea-Tiger170, Kuja's Kittikat and JadeStar123 **for reviewing!

It means a lot to me, so thanks!

Review again pwease? Thankies!


	4. Change Of Heart

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire And Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

Well then, lets see, today at work wasn't all that bad. Have I ever told you where I work? I don't think I have. It's pretty cool where I work. It's like an organization that involves itself in helping people and aiding them and giving them things they need. That sort of stuff. It also deals with little kids that have been abandoned or left on the streets, basically orphans of any kind.

It's also got a lot of paperwork involved. Normally I'm out either finding the kids or going to places and giving out stuff to people in need. Sometimes, when I want a break, I just fill in forms and do paperwork like that.

I like it here a lot, and I suppose it helps that I've got a high ranking position in the company. I mean, not to boast or anything, but I'm deputy head of the whole company, and you might be thinking… who's the head? Well… I don't want to surprise you, and most likely shock you, but the head of the company is none other then………………………………

Bryan!

Freaked out yet? Don't worry, half of my friends, especially Johnny, Michael, Enrique and Lee, they were close to fainting! After I told them I wasn't joking over a hundred times that it…

I think, it's just that no one would ever think Bryan would be caring or what not, certainly not enough to think of and create a company that CARES and helps people. I think some people still judge him from the tournament.

I mean, once again just like me, Bryan isn't evil. He was brain washed too, probably more so then me. He was kept in isolation for a few years after Boris had found him, before that Bryan had been on the streets, sadly to say. I think that was what Boris used to manipulate him.

But really, Bryan is actually a kind hearted person, okay, at _heart _he is, you just wouldn't think that cuz of his outward demeanor. He'll still seem a bit stand offish at people he isn't familiar with, but then aren't we all?

It was originally mine and Bryan's idea to start up this company, and since I didn't want all the pressure of being CEO of the company, I let Bryan take over that role, while settling for Deputy instead.

Whew, I'm running quite late today. I overworked myself, the files that would have been done by tomorrow at the earliest; I managed to do them all today. I think maybe it was my sub conscience's fault, maybe because I didn't want to see Kai.

Well… it's just struck past 10:00 pm, guess I better get a move on. Kai should be back by now. Maybe he's worried about me…yea right Tala, that'd be the day won't it? Kai'll be worried about you the day Bryan decides to dye his hair pink and orange and have a three-some with Robert and Gary. Ergh that thought did NOT go well. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

SHIT!

Where is he? Why is he so late? He's not meant to be late! He should have been here HOURS ago! I know he finishes work earlier then I do! It's gone past 10 pm and he's still not here!

I'm getting seriously worried here! Something could be wrong with him, he could be hurt, the car could have broken down, he could be out cold somewhere, or someone could have even kidnapped him!

I swear, if he doesn't come in the next 20 minutes then I'm ringing the police! I've already rang all our friends to ask if Tala's with them, and they've all said no.

Just then I hear the door open and I rush to the door only to see Tala entering, slightly wet because of the rain and his hair is all stuck to his face.

"Tala! Where were you? Why are you so late? What were you doing?" Hey, I was worried, I have all right to ask him those questions.

I see Tala lift his head and I saw a flicker of emotion pass in his eyes before it disappeared; maybe I just imagined it as he seems no different.

"Hi to you too Kai. I was at work; I was working late on some files. Not that I really need to tell you all this, I'm my own keeper am I not? I don't need you to baby sit me."

That stung. He didn't have to be that rough to me. I was only asking cause I was worried. Of course, I couldn't let him no that I was worried. Hell, he'd probably laugh at me or something.

"Well then, next time you're late; you might want to ring home or something so I know not to wait up for you because if you were to come late then I'd wake up. And your food is in the microwave, you can heat it up yourself."

That said, I walk off into my bedroom and deliberately lock the door. We never lock our doors, its like a sign that if we feel lonely or if the past haunts us, then we can come into each others' rooms, and by locking my door shows that I've closed off to him, at least for now.

I start getting ready for bed, feeling slightly angry by Tala's answer, but oddly enough, I also feel rather hurt, and a new emotion that I haven't felt before.

That emotion is weird; it seems to make my heart flutter a bit when I see Tala, although it's only being doing that recently. Hopefully it'll go away in a few days; I don't like this emotion cause I don't know what it is.

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

I felt rather bad for snapping at Kai like that. Even if I said I would be cold to Kai, I think I went a bit to over the top. I could see a small glimmer of hurt in his eyes, even though he must have thought he'd had it covered up.

But I suppose it's fair if he feels like this, after all the hurt and pain and misery he's put me through.

So I still don't know why a little nagging feeling keeps saying that he never did it intentionally, that he didn't ever hurt me by purpose.

I try ignoring that little feeling, instead opting to go straight to bed; I don't feel like eating right now.

I noticed Kai locking his door, he must be really angry to do that, guess that means I'll have no where to go if I have another nightmare.

And why does it seem as though I'm going to have a nightmare today? It's a bad omen I swear. I hope I don't, I don't want to deal with my past right now. My life's screwed up enough as it is, without anything else coming to screw it up even more.

I leave my door unlocked just in case, and start getting ready for bed, pausing to dim the lights and get into bed.

My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were

'Why is my life so screwed up and complicated?" and "Why can't Kai love me back, just once? Why can't I get anything in my life right?"

TBC

* * *

REALLY SORRY for the long update. Mind you, it's a bit faster then the last update, I'm hoping.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it doesn't meet your standards, I had to rush with this, as I won't be updating for bout 2 weeks cuz of lots of exams coming up…

Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes, and sorry for the shortness of it aswell..

Thanks to**: Aries1391, Game-Kid17, Mafia-Nerd (Jadestar 123), Kuja's Kittikat and Melanie** for reviewing!

Aw, thanks for the reviews, they really put a smile on my face, so thankies! Cookies for all of ya!

Review again pwease? If you do, I'll give ya some candy canes…

**P.S: I've seen some people do this, and I've found it quite useful, so I was wondering whether it'd be easier for you if I was to email you when I updated? I found it useful, you might not, so I was juz wondering and asking for permission? If you want me to, then just write so in you review maybe? Thankies! **


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire And Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

I kept tossing and turning in my bed, I wasn't able to fall asleep it seemed. With a frown I sat up in my bed for a moment, before I heard something.

I stopped to listen hard, and heard quiet whimpers and sniffling.

Concerned, I got out of my bed and unlocked my door and went over to Tala's room. I could hear the sobbing more now, and I got concerned.

Shit! Tala must be having one of his nightmares! I immediately began to feel guilty as I remembered that I'd locked my door. I opened his door and stepped into his room, shocked at what I saw.

Tala was there, tossing and turning, muttering things in his sleep. But what really shook me was the fact that his face was all tear stained and that there were tears running down his face.

That couldn't be right, Tala _never_ cried, not even when he was having a nightmare. Tala _couldn't _cry, it didn't seem right.

Thinking that made me realize something. I always had it thought out in my mind that Tala couldn't cry, was incapable of feeling, of having emotions other then hate and anger. Well what if I was wrong? What if Tala _could _feel, what if he _was _capable of emotions?

And looking at Tala now only enforced the fact that I had been wrong in judging Tala.

Oh no. And all this time I'd been treating him like shit, not thinking that I'd have _actually _hurt him. God, I've been so wrong!

"No, please stop"

I whipped my head towards Tala as soon as I heard him speaking, only to find out that he was still sleeping.

"Please don't, I promise I'll be better next time, please, DON'T!"

Tala was crying harder now, clawing at his face.

I panicked and ran over to him, trying to shake him awake whilst yelling his name out in hopes of waking him up.

"NOO! Ahhh!"

"Tala! Wake up, its okay, it's only a dream!" I kept on shaking him, but he wasn't waking.

"Tala, wake up!" I moved his hands from his face, where he'd scratched himself pretty bad, as he was bleeding slightly.

Suddenly he awoke, his eyes wide and looking everywhere frantically, only to land on me.

"Tala, your okay!" I cried out in relief.

Suddenly, his eyes turned cold, and he moved away from me, facing the other way.

"Tala…?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Go away Kai." That didn't sound like Tala, it sounded too cold.

"Tala?"

"GO AWAY! Who said you could come here!"

"But I…"

"Had a good show? Enjoyed seeing me cry? What you gonna do now Kai, mock me? Put me down? Well go on, it's not like you've never done it before!"

What? Why would he think I'd mock him? I don't put him down. At least, I don't think I do…

"Tala, I'm not gonna mock you. Why on earth would you think I would?"

"Yeah right Kai." Tala said bitterly.

"Seriously. Come on Tala, don't be like this. Tell me, what did you dream about? Was it another nightmare about Boris?" I asked him; after all, I was really worried about him.

"None of your business." Tala laid back down on the bed and faced away from me.

"Fine, don't tell me then."

My only reply was Tala pulling the sheets up to him.

I got up and sat on his bed, preparing to lie down as well.

"What are doing?" Tala asked me rather curiously.

"What does it look like? I'm staying here for the night" I replied back to him.

"No you can't!"

"Tala, you've just had a nightmare, of course I'm gonna stay here with you, now budge over."

Tala moved over to make some room for me, grudgingly of course, I could tell.

I got in, and watched as he closed his eyes, keeping his distance from me. I wondered why he was still so off with me, over such small things. I had hoped he'd have cooled down by now, but I guess I was wrong.

I want things to go back to the way they were before. I swear I'll try my best to make things like that again, with or without your help Tala.

I peeked a look at him and saw that he was sleeping; I could tell that his breathing was steady.

I crept closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep against him, hoping I'd wake up before he did, as I'm sure he'd be angry what with the mood he's been in lately. I hope he remembers how I used to do this for him…

I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a good few days.

TBC

* * *

Chappie five is done! Sorry the late update and the shortness of this chap, having said that, I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Hopefully I'll be updating at the end of this month so yea…

Oh, and I know Kai seemed a bit OOC this chap, but um, its part of the story so bear with me k? Thanks!

**Thanks to: Catseyes77, RavenToriBlack, KittiKat Jackson, MafiaNerd, Aires1391, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix and FireanIce for reviewing! **

It really means a lot to me that u guys are reading this and reviewing, so thanks!

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix: **Thanks for that, nah I had Kai as fire cuz of Dranzer and Tala as ice cuz of Wolborg.

**MafiaNerd: **hey, thanks for idea! I might use it later on, if it follows thru wid the new storyline that this story has gone on.

Thank for reading, hope u read en review!

!Aki!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire And Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

I woke up smiling as I felt warmth all around me. Not thinking, I snuggled up to the the warmth, feeling safe. Gosh, I haven't felt like this since forever!

I really couldn't think of a time when I'd felt completely safe and at ease before now. Suddenly something tightened around me and I looked to see that a pair of arms were around me. Started I looked next to me to see whose arms they were and saw Kai sleeping next to me.

Immediately I wondered why Kai was in my bed before thinking what a nice feeling it was to _have _Kai in my bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into Kai, preparing to go to sleep and making the most of being in Kai's arm when the events of the past few days hit me.

I stiffened, and remembered how I had that _awful _nightmare about Boris and how Kai had came and woken me up and gotten into my bed to comfort me. I was secretly glad that he had decided to stay as I remembered what happened in my nightmare.

Because you see, little old Tala isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. Worse things has happened to me at the Abbey then to other members, and only a few people know this. Hell, the only person I've ever told is Bryan, and that's cause he practically _forced _me to tell him.

I felt Kai stirring against me and I pretended to be asleep, just to see what he'd do. So I laid still and waited.

I felt Kai sitting up on my bed, careful not to wake me, for which I thought was nice of him. Suddenly I heard him speak.

"Tala…gosh, I owe you a way overdue apology." I heard him sigh after he said that and felt him bend down and suddenly I felt hot breath on my forehead.

'Huh?' I thought to myself before feeling Kai kiss me gently on my forehead before getting up and walking out of my room, closing the door behind me.

There were two thoughts in my head. One being 'What was all that about?' and the other being 'Yes! He kissed me, he _actually _kissed me!'

I got out of bed and went into the shower to have a quick shower. Whilst there I was thinking over what Kai said, and wondering if he would _actually _apologize to me, and I also wanted to know what reason he had for realizing that he had to apologize to me.

I got out of the shower and picked some clothes, a black and red tee with my combats and went to the kitchen, where I could smell egg and bacon being cooked.

Funny, I thought to myself, Kai isn't fond of cooking, so why would he be cooking?

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised when I saw the table set and egg and bacon on a plate along with orange juice, my ideal breakfast. I also saw a vase in the middle of the table with a rose in it.

I looked further and saw Kai coming towards me with the apron I bought him last Christmas, it was a red and black one, with a picture of a chibi devil with a spatula in his hand.

"Tala…" Kai spoke to me. I looked up at him, silently telling him to continue with what he was trying to say.

"Tala, I've been really foul and horrid towards you lately, and I've been mean and cruel. I'm really sorry, I really am Tala! I wasn't thinking properly, I didn't think about you or your feelings. I'm really sorry, and I just hope that you can forgive me." Kai finished while looking at me meaningfully.

I was touched, to say the least. I felt happy that Kai knew he had been wrong and had apologized to me. It showed that he cared, to an extent, didn't it?

"Kai, I…I don't know what to say." It was so nice of him to make breakfast as well, and to set the table out so nicely.

"Say you'll forgive me?" Kai looked at me again with his crimson eyes hopeful.

"Of course I forgive you silly!" I hugged him tight, glad to feel that he returned the hug back.

"Also, thanks for last night." I told Kai, somewhat shyly.

"It's okay Tala, anything for you." I just knew somehow that Kai was smiling.

"So, care to join me for breakfast?" Kai asked me as we broke apart.

"Certainly." I smiled at him, thinking that this day had started off exceptionally well.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

**Thanks to Aries1391, Devil's Child, Hanishi, FireanIce, Catseyes77, MafiaNerd, Kammyh and DarkSouled Saiyanphoenix for Reviewing! **

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics! **


	7. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire and Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

Now that Kai and I were on good terms again, I thought I'd plan a weekend trip for the both of us. I'd heard how sick and tired he was of work, and I thought it'd do him some good, to have fun once in a while.

I'm glad we worked out through our past dilemma, and I have to say, I like this new Kai, the one that actually _cares_ about me. The one who treats me much nicer then he ever did before. I've been falling more and more in love with him everyday, if that's possible. I love the way my life is starting to turn out; I'm really pleased with it.

I'd been watching telly when I'd saw an advertisement for ice skating and I thought, 'hey! Why don't we try that?' I'd written down the address and decided that Kai and I would be going there, no matter what!

It's just past eight now, and Kai's to arrive any moment now, and I'm just setting the table up, having already cooked dinner for the both of us. I've cooked rice with curry, another one of his favourites, and mine.

Hearing the door bang shut and someone's footsteps, I'm guessing Kai's back.

"Hey Kai, how was your day?" I asked him without looking up.

"Not so good. I swear, some of the workers there are incompetent fools! I don't even know why they're still there, to be honest." Kai says as he takes a seat and almost immediately, his face lights up at the food.

"Rice and curry, smells lovely! Great job Tala!"

"It's aright" I reply, a small blush forming on my face.

"I was thinking Kai…"

"Wow, you can think? Bloody hell!" Kai teases me.

"HEY! Not funny! Anyway," I continue, giving Kai a dark glare, "I was thinking we could go ice skating tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Hey, that's a good idea. It'll be fun! Wait, can you skate?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I can't. Why, can you?"

At that, Kai looks at me, a superior smirk beginning to form on his face.

"What, the great Tala Ivanov, can't skate? Ha! That'll give Bryan a laugh! Of course, I, being the Oh Mighty Kai, can skate!" at that he started snickering like mad, and at me!

"Oi! It's not as though the abbey taught us how to skate!" I exclaim in my defence.

"Yea, but come on Tala! You lived in Russia for god knows how long, the city of snow! How can you not have known how to skate?"

"Harrumph!" I fold my arms and look away while Kai continues to laugh at my expense.

"Hey, come on! I was just messing." Kai wipes the few tears still on his face, looking at me so sweetly that I just _couldn't _say mad at him. Curse him and his hotness!

I stop glaring at him and give him a small smile and he smiles back at me, getting up, and giving me a peck on the cheek, yes, he kissed me! Granted, it was on the cheek, but still! He kissed me!

I stared at him, even as his mouth formed the words, "Thanks babe, night!" and walked off towards his room, leaving me in a state of shock and unbelievable happiness.

He kissed me! I looked around, then started jumping up and down. Childish I know, but how would _you_ feel it the guy you're madly in love with came and kissed you, when you were conscious? I could feel the silly grin forming on my face and happily skipped to my room, where I cuddled my blanket and fell into a happy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Kai's P.O.V

I woke up happy today, and was in the middle of wondering why, when last night's memories came back to me.

SHIT! I kissed Tala! I suppose, it was only on the cheek, but STILL!

Ehehe, I guess you're all probably thinking right now, WTF?

Well, it's quite simple really. I've changed. Really, I have. I've became a MUCH nicer person, well only to Tala and maybe a few other close friends, but still, it's a start!

I dunno, I guess I finally realized that there wasn't anything to be scared or afraid of; nobody will hurt me now, so there's no need to be so protective of myself.

Which means that I don't have to act like I've got a stick stuck up my arse as Bryan has _oh so kindly_ pointed out to me, _many_ _times _before. Mind you, that's pretty rich, coming from _him._

I'm out of my bed and I think I'm gonna go take a shower, at least that should wake me up. I get undressed and get into the shower, where I begin to wash my hair first, condition it and then wash my body.

Once done, I get a towel and wrap it around myself while choosing an outfit to wear for the day, remembering that Tala wants to go ice skating. I love ice skating. Naturally, I'm good at it, I mean, what aren't I good at?

Having gotten dressed, I started styling my hair, hey, it isn't this wild naturally! I've been thinking a lot these past weeks, with a different perspective

I've realized that I've grown to enjoy Tala's company and that I _do _actually have a friend, a very good friend in fact, who is Tala. I've also come to realize that I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't to ever see or speak to Tala ever again. I'm getting attached to him, and for the first time in my life, I'm _allowing_ him to get close to me, letting myself get attached to him. I'm not quite sure what this feeling is, the feeling I seem to be getting now when I'm around Tala.

Somehow, I don't think what I'm feeling is strictly _friendship. _I think, only thinking mind you, that I _might_ be falling in love, and with _Tala. _Rather surprising, isn't it? I can imagine Max's, or even _Tyson's_ face if they saw me right now, analysing my feelings and coming to the conclusion that I may be falling in love with Tala. Bryan would laugh his head off, I'm sure of it.

Wow.

I can't believe its been 30 minutes since I've came out of the shower. Shit, I guess you really don't realize how fast time goes by when you're thinking. Its now eleven o'clock.

I walk out of my room to find Tala already in the kitchen, eating toast and drinking tea with toast and coffee next to him, which I presume must be for me.

"Bout time you woke up, lazy ass! I was just getting ready to drag you out of bed!" Tala teases me playfully.

"Ha ha, if anything Tala, _you're _the lazy one, not me." I smirk at him as an indignant expression crosses his face and I start eating my breakfast, surprised at how hungry I am.

I just about finished eating when Tala dragged me out of the apartment and into the car. Sheesh, he must really wanna go ice skating!

At the Ice Skating Rink thingy…

"Come on Tala, its not that scary!" I try, and fail trying to stifle my laughter as Tala refuses to step onto the ice.

"No! It's all slippery, and I can barely walk in these skates as it is!" Tala tells me, eyes darting about.

"Oh come on! I'll help you, if you're so scared!"

"Hey! I'm not scared!" Tala huffs at me.

"Oh _sorry._ I guess seeing as you're not _scared,_ you'll have no problem getting on the ice and skating by _yourself, _will you?" I tease him, a smirk on my face as he pales slightly.

"Kai!" He yells at me as I make a move to skate away.

"Fine, I'll get on, just help me, _please?_"

I take pity on Tala, and as he carefully walks onto the ice I grab his hands so he doesn't fall.

"Okay Tala, first things first, you can't just _walk_ on ice, you'll fall if you do. Second, see how my feet are slightly apart, so my feel are a V shape? Move your feet so that they're copying mine, alright? When you skate, make sure you skate _side to side_, got it?"

Tala nods his head twice then looks at me hopefully.

"What, you want me to skate with you?"

"Yea, if you don't mind, Kai." Tala says, while blushing slightly. Hmm, that's weird, is Tala, dare I say it, _shy?_

I take hold of his hands once again and skate backwards-yea, I'm great ain't I?-making sure that Tala's able to semi skate. I skate with him around the ring a few times, then I tell him that I'm going to let got of his hands and that he has to reach the opposite of the ring where I'll be. He nods, slightly fearful as I let go, but then manages to skate to where I am now, not even falling _once,_ although we was trembling _slightly._

"Tala, that's great! You managed to skate all by yourself, and you didn't even fall! Great job! Now, let's see if you can skate round the ring once, alright? Come on, just follow me." I give him a kiss the forehead and then skate off.

* * *

Tala's P.O.V

Wow, skating is really fun! Especially since I'm getting the hang of it! I start skating around the ring, albeit way more slowly then Kai when suddenly I realize what Kai did.

He kissed me.

On my forehead.

In public!

HE KISSED ME IN PUBLIC!

I can feel a WAY massive smile on my face and realize a bit too late that I've fallen, yet in my daze of happiness I don't feel any pain.

KAI HIWATARI KISSED ME!

I think, it's safe to say I can die a happy man.

TBC

* * *

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm aware that the characters have changed their personalities big timed, but I wanted to make this story happy, and in order to do that I had to make it so that Kai ain't a prick anymore, so I hope you don't mind!

Many Thanks to: catseyes77, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, FireanIce, aries1391, Devil's Child, .:Kitsune:., Shadow's Kittikat, TK Shuffle and Phoenix from the Flames-2 for revewing!

Your reviews mean a lot to me, so THANK YOU!

!Aki!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Fire and Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

"Hey Kai! What about this film? Seems interesting."

Me and Kai are at the cinema right now, we decided to go watch a film after four hours of tiring ice skating, and I'm very proud to say that I've mastered the art of ice skating! Then again, what with me being The Tala Ivanov, it was only a matter of time before I became an expert on it, ne? We thought, well actually, _I _thought, that it'd be a good chill out relaxing thing to do if we watched a film, and I even got Kai to agree to pay for both of us, claiming it was my prize for learning how to skate super fast and super good. Am I good, or am I good?

Kai peers over my shoulder to look at the leaflet with all the movies on it. I'm pointing at this film called "Munich".

"Munich huh? What's it about?"

"Its about how during the 1972 Olympic Games in Munich, eleven Israeli athletes are taken hostage and murdered by a Palestinian terrorist group known as Black September. In retaliation, the Israeli government recruits a group of Mossad agents to track down and execute those responsible for the attack. Seems interesting, doesn't it? What do you think?" I look at Kai, waiting to see his reaction.

He smiles at me and nods his head, "Yeah, we'll watch that. You go and pick out whatever snacks you want and I'll get the tickets, okay?"

"Cheers!" I grin at Kai and go over and get an extra large coke and extra large popcorn and nachos, along with a pack of starburst sweets. I dump them all on the counter and wait for Kai to come.

"Bloody hell Tala! You sure you're gonna be able to eat all of that?" I hear Kai say in amazement as he stands next to me and hands over a twenty pound note.

I punch Kai softly. "No silly! We're gonna share the food!"

"Right… Cause I really enjoy eating like a pig don't I?" Kai gives me a small smirk which turns into a smile.

"Oi! Are you trying to imply that I'm a pig?" I mock glare at him.

He holds up his hands to that and says with another one of his cocky smirks on his face, "Hey, who said I was implying?"

He laughs at me as I punch him in the arm and stare at him, outraged with my mouth open.

I grab my ticket of him and stomp over into the cinema and sit in a row of seats in the middle of the cinema.

I stare huffily at the cinema screen when I feel someone put their arm around me and look over to see Kai sitting next to me.

"Not talking to you!" I stick my tongue out at him childishly, jokingly.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me Tala-kun, pwease?" Kai tries pulling off the puppy dog eyes thing and I laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

"Just for that, I'll forgive you!" I exclaim at him, laughter in my voice.

"Excellent! I knew you'd come around, I mean, _no one_ can resist my godly charms."

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that!"

We both sit back getting comfortable as the movie starts and not too long into the movie I feel him put his arm across my shoulder. I smile secretly, pleased by the contact that he initiated and snuggle back into his shoulder.

"Wow, that was a pretty good movie wasn't it?" I ask Kai, walking out of the cinema some two hours later.

"Yea it was." Kai agrees with me. "A bit deep, and I felt sorry for the leader, getting all paranoid and everything at the end."

"Yeah, so did I. Just hang on for a second here alright, I'm gonna go visit the little boy's room." I walk off, waving a short bye to Kai, swinging my hips side to side just for the fun of it, and hear Kai laughing in the background.

I get into the bathroom and do my business and begin washing my hands, hey, I am hygienic you know! I don't take any notice of the door shutting just shortly after I enter the toilets until I feel someone grabbing me from behind.

"Oi! Get off me!" I scream at my attacker, who I see is a man in his late 30's, slightly overweight with a horrid face, his lips formed in a wicked smirk.

"Well well, what we got here? A little whore, mmm?"

I try pushing him away, but to no avail.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I cry out, trying to struggle out of his grasp, that is until he punches me in the eye and pushes me against a wall.

I cry out in pain and almost immediately I feel sick as I feel a bruising force against my lips as I realize he's kissing me.

I struggle with him more and cry out, and he takes that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, invading my mouth, and then moving down, where he progresses to bite down hard on my throat. I cry out again in pain and humiliation, hoping, _praying,_ that someone comes and saves me.

I can feel the tears falling from my eyes as he bangs my head against the wall again and I feel sick again as I feel his arousal pushing into me. I can't believe he's getting pleasure out of this, I can't believe he's getting turned on by this! What a sick bastard!

I sob uncontrollably as I feel him pull my pants down and I'm just wishing that I was dead right now, at least that way I'd never have to feel the pain and humiliation of what's about to happen to me. I close my eyes in a desperate attempt to think that maybe if I wish hard enough, then this isn't really happening to me.

Oh god, he's pulled my boxers down now, oh god, he's really gonna do it, I'm really going to get raped! I brace myself for the impact of it and then I feel the man getting dragged off of me and someone pulling my boxers and pants up and tying them. I open my eyes as I'm pulled into a hug and see Kai in front of me, whispering soft words into my ear, words that I don't understand, while stroking my hair.

I look behind him to see the man passed out on the floor, a bit of blood at the back of his head. I put my head in Kai's chest and sob into his shirt, leaning against him and letting him take me to the car park, where he got me in the car and brought me home, all the while sending me concerned looks and holding my hand with one of his.

TBC

* * *

Hiya! See,a quicker update then last time, wouldn't you say so?

I know, once again, rather short, but I wanted to post something fast, as I've got my exams coming up really soon, and I need to get in gear and start revising for them.

Which means that sadly, I'll probably be unable to update this or any of my other fics till after June 15th, which is when my last exam is.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Many Thanks to: Troublesome Aries, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Phoenix from the Flames-2 and FireanIce for reviewing!**

Your reviews mean a lot to me so thanks!

!AKI!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan 

Title: Fire and Ice

Summery: Can the Fire Wolf melt the Ice Prince? A tale of how Tala tries to gain Kai's affection while Kai still mistrusts him. A TalaKai story. Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

That, that bastard!

I pace about in the lounge, having put Tala to bed.

I feel anger surging through me again as I remember how I walked into the cinema toilets and saw that bastard forcing himself on Tala, sweet, precious innocent Tala, trying to rape him!

When I first saw him I felt fury of that I've never felt before, I felt like _killing _that man for _touching_ Tala. How dare he! Only the image of Tala against the wall, sobbing his eyes out stopped me from killing him.

You've no idea how it feels when someone you think the world of, someone you love and cherish gets hurt like that, and then you having to pick up all the pieces to try and fix them. _You've absolutely no idea._

I wanted to take Tala to the hospital to check him out, but he refused, leaving me to give him the once over, clearing his face of his blood, checking if anything was broken. Thankfully, Tala had no broken bones, just some bruises which would fade in a few weeks.

"Kai?" I jump at the sound, and then head over to Tala's room, entering his room and sitting on his bed.

I take a moment to look at him, a small figure wrapped up in blankets, red hair spilling against the white bed sheets, a beautiful contrast. His face, marred with bruises, tears beginning to form in his eyes, his body trembling slightly.

"Come here" I whisper, gently pulling Tala towards me, feeling him bury himself in my shirt, patting his back gently while murmuring softly to him as he cried his pain out.

"W…why? Why me? W…what did I e…ever do to deserve that?" Tala trembles out, his words muffled by my shirt.

"There there, don't think about it Tala, its over. Shhh". I comfort him, pulling him into my lap.

We sit like that for a while, rocking back and forth gently as Tala stops crying, so long till I think he's fallen asleep again. Just as I'm about to put him back in bed he whispers something so quietly that I almost don't hear him and therefore think I must have misheard.

"Sorry, what did you say Tala?"

I mean, I can't have heard right. He can't have just whispered 'I love you', can he have?

I'm proved wrong as he says it again, this time his voice is louder, more firmer.

"I love you".

I freeze, not daring to believe what I've just heard.

After a few tense moments I look up, only to be struck by clear ice blue eyes staring right back at me.

"K…Kai?" Tala whispers, uncertainty clouding his once clear eyes.

"Y…you love me?" I gasp out, watching as Tala looks down, bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"Y…yeah…I do." Tala says shakily, still not looking at me as he opens his mouth again to speak.

"I…if you don't feel the same way that it doesn't matter, really. I understand, really I do. I don't mind if you want me to move out or mmfftt…"

I crush my lips against his, effectively shutting him up. Move out? Why on earth would I want him to move out? He's everything I ever wanted! I kiss him for a few moments before breaking the kiss, looking questionably at Tala, seeing as he didn't respond to the kiss.

"K…Kai?" Tala mumbles out shakily confusion clearly written on his face.

"I love you Tala, I can't believe you love me! I've been wanting to tell you for ages, but I've just never had the nerve to tell you before."

"Really?" Tala asks, confusion being replaced by hope in his face.

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you? I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm crazy about you! Will you take me?" I smile at him, trying to express everything that I'm feeling through my eyes.

"Yeah, course I will Kai. I've been waiting for this for so long, I never thought it'd come true." Tala looks at me, love and hope and _trust _radiating from him.

I take his hands in mine and hold them gently, before placing my hand on his cheek.

"Let's make your dream come true then, shall we? Let's make happy memories."

And with that I take his lips with mine, watch him close his eyes, closing my eyes once our lips meet, and our tongues meet in a passionate duel, dancing a dance full of love, promises and happy ever afters.

As I push him onto the bed, kissing him still, I realize that finally, I'm happy, I've found someone that I love and trust, and who I care for, and who feels the same way about me as I do about them.

I open my eyes to see my beautiful angel, eyes closed, hair in disarray, moaning in pleasure, and realize that my happiness is right there, hidden in my red haired angel.

And I'm never going to let him ago, and that's a promise I'm going to keep.

Owari.

* * *

Wow, and I've come full circle:D Yup, it's my birthday again! And as a treat, I thought I'd update again, probably my fastest update EVER! (Insert Cheesy Grin Here)

Well, finally managed to finish this fic, ey? Its been a real pleasure writing this fic, I truly enjoyed writing it! It may have been a sudden, both of them admitting to loving each other, so fast, so quickly. There hasn't really been much insight into Kai's personaliy that much and so there isn't really much to know about Kai, the fiction was based more on Tala. This chapther worked out better if it was seen from Kai's point of view however, which is why I decided to write it like this. I hope it didn't seem too sudden or anything. I hope you all enjoyed this ending and I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Many Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and many thanks to those who have reviewed/read and extra thanks to the people who stuck with this story from the beginning!

THANKIES!

-Aki-


End file.
